FDC - FA assembly Defense
On 9-May-10, Soldiers of the Freedom Defense Corps were ordered to defend the southern entrentce to the assembly building. While a faction assembly was going on inside, the troopers were giving their lives defending the outside at all costs. The Initial Orders When the FDC commanders were informed about the meeting, they posted orders to set up a defensive perimeter around the assembly building. The LED officers would guard the northern entrence, the FDC would hold down the southern. The Troops were roughly formed up roughly 15 minutes before the meeting began, this allowed them to create a defensive line on the stairs and control who comes in and out of the assembly area. They knew of the impending danger that was going to happen, but they held the line at all costs. The Law Enforcement Department would supposedly provide much needed assistance to the Southern entrance while defending the Northern entrance. The simple face is, the LED had more officers than the FDC had soldiers. The Defenders The FDC soldiers had formed a defensive line on the stairs under the commander of Jessica Hayes. She was able to get the troops into an effective fighting force and keep them there. The most frequent problem among the troops there was ammo, but the commander allowed troops to make runs for supplies, which greatly benifited them. They ended up having to stop supply runs due to mobs of attackers causing havoc outside the defensive perimeter. Most were armed with the Linner PP7 or the RGI-9, but a few had the Hallem TAR7 Tactical Assault Rifle. There were various other weapons used by the FDC, but these were the ones that numbered the most. The Attackers The FDC and LED were attacked by several factions while guarding the meeting. At first it was just pestering them by breaking their ranks, trying to annoy them, etc. But the soon turned to firing pistols into their line, which led to lobbing grenades behind them in an attempt to wound or kill the defenders. Eventually this turned to large attacks from the attackers, the defenders ended up holding off mobs instead of small groups of people. This led to a sort of Rioting outside the Defensive Perimeter in which the LED had to dispatch units to try and stop it, but to no avail. The attackers were mostly armed with grenades, Submachine guns and pistols, along wih the occasional RGI-9. The Chaos The chaos that insued outside the LED/FDC Defensive perimeter was easily described as a riot by a citizen who was trying to escape the madness. The Passage ways to the Senators lounge was swarming with Mercenaries of the Blood, Guardians of Mankind, Brotherhood of Shadows and the occasional Colonization and Mining Guild. The result was the order of fire on whoever gets past the gate guards, which led to increased security on both sides. Although the FDC had lost some of its troops, and had been hit hard by the attackers, they held through long enough for the meeting to end. End Result The FDC/LED Defensive operations on the senate area proved 100% Sucessful. The Factional Assembly meeting went through easily and was finished. This is without a doubt thanks to the LED and the FDC's Efforts to preserve a democratic state of mind in the universe. After the meeting, the senators resumed their duties, the LED went on guard duty, and the FDC went on patrol to help quell the chaos. Leave comments here -(example) Good Job - Jax the Saint